Currently, a problem exists in all competitive games on the market (such as a series of Need for Speed on a Personal Computer (PC) terminal, and Temple Run and GunZ Dash on a mobile terminal). It is that there is no buffering adaptive process for a player when the player resumes a game from a pause state. This problem affects user's performance in the game.
Generally, in a competitive game, the progress rate or difficulty of a game increases as a user plays the game. However, after pressing a pause key, the player is hard to get into the normal level of alertness and responsiveness very well. Although some games provide a three-second countdown for the player to prepare before the game resumes the normal state, the player still cannot exactly remember and adapt to the game progress rate. Therefore, a pause operation becomes a high risk operation and with the worst experience in competitive games.
Furthermore, for a solution of countdown, the game and a corresponding user interface still cannot identify any user inputs. After the buffering countdown is finished, the game continuously goes on. The game player has difficulty in immediately responding to the user interface in which the frames suddenly move. It will also adversely affect the game experience of players.
With respect to the foregoing problem, no effective solution has been proposed.